The Two Sons Of Ahadi
by Miss Shad
Summary: How did Taka become known as Scar? How did he meet the hyenas? How did the Outlands come to be? How did Mufasa become king? Maybe this tale will shed some light on those things. My first Lion King fic so be nice.
1. The New Prince

Ahadi,Uru,Mufasa,Taka/Scar,Zazu,Sarabi,Rafiki,Zira,Sarafina and the hyenas: (c) Disney

Kuvambi,Kuvo,Jiko,Bonda and Dansa: (c) Me

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

The sun rose,illuminating once again the area of the savanna known as The Pridelands. An enormous rock formation known as Pride Rock caught the first rays of light,the way it always did. Pride Rock was home to the Pridelands King,Ahadi,and his mate,Queen Uru.

This paticular morning was an important one. The animals of Ahadi's kingdom journeyed to the massive rock guided by the faint sunlight. Elephants shook the ground with their footsteps,zebras kicked up a good deal of dust as they galloped,and the air was filled with the sounds of bird's wings.

The sun was well up in the sky by the time this massive crowd arrived at the foot of Pride Rock. As soon as they arrived,Ahadi and Uru stepped out onto the rock to greet them.

Ahadi's fur was a sort of creamy-yellow color and he had a mane as black as the night sky,as well as emerald-green eyes. In contrast to his bright fur,Uru's fur was dark brown with a sort of yellowish-tan underneath,with brown eyes.

As Uru carried a gold-yellow bundle in her mouth,an old baboon with a staff approached the crowd,and the animals parted to let him through. The baboon made his way to the top of Pride Rock and greeted the King and Queen. The baboon was Rafiki,the Pridelands shaman.

Uru sat the bundle of fur down,which proved to be a little gold-yellow cub with a tuft of orange fur on top. Rafiki shook the gourds on his staff in the cub's face a few times,and the cub eagerly pawed at the odd new thing. Then Rafiki untied one of the gourds,cracked it open,dipped his finger in the sticky stuff inside,and made a mark on the cub's head. Then,as the finishing touch,he scooped up a handful of sand and sprinkled it on the cub,making him sneeze.

Then he picked the cub up,carried him to the edge of the rock,and held him up high. At once,the animals began to shout and stamp their hooves and feet,causing quite a commotion. Then the noise subsided,and the animals knelt before the new Pridelands Prince,Mufasa.

* * *

After the crowd of animals left,Ahadi walked back into the cave,Uru (carrying Mufasa) following him. Uru laid down and began to groom her cub. Also grooming cubs was one of the other lionesses, the tan colored Kuvambi. A few days eariler she had also given birth to two cubs,Sarabi and Kuvo. Sarabi had much the same fur color as Kuvambi,but Kuvo's fur was a much darker shade of brown with a white tuft of fur on top. 

''Uru?'' Kuvambi asked when she took a short break from washing her cubs.

''Yes,what is it?'' Asked Uru,who was lying beside her.

Kuvambi mustered up her courage. It was an important question she had been wanting to ask ever since she found out Uru would be having a cub.

''Would it be alright with you and Ahadi if Sarabi and your cub were betrothed?''

Ahadi had been standing by his mate's side but he hadn't been paying attention to her or Kuvambi until he heard this.

''Ahadi,'' Uru asked, ''What do you think?''

Ahadi thought this over. ''Well,'' He finally said, ''there are no other female cubs in the pride...at least not that I know of,so we don't have any other choice...''

Kuvambi anxiously awaited his answer.

''I will accept it. Sarabi will rule the Pridelands alongside Mufasa.''

And so their fate was sealed.

* * *

A/N: Well...what do you think of it so far? Taka (Scar) won't show up until another chapter or so...sorry Scar fangirls,you will have to wait...hopefully not very long,though. 

Until then,review me;flamers will be karate-chopped by Yumi,but constructive criticism is welcomed.

_**---Shaddie-chan**_


	2. Lessons And Hyenas

**CHAPTER 2:

* * *

**

Time passed swiftly in the Pridelands,and before long the Prince had gone from a cute little bundle of fur to a strong and energetic cub. 

One morning,Ahadi was up early. He had promised Mufasa a special lesson,and tired as he was,he was determined to keep that promise. He walked over to Mufasa,who was still asleep,and nudged him with his paw gently.

''Huh...what,Dad?'' Mufasa asked sleepily.

''Come on,'' Ahadi said, ''remember my promise?''

At that moment,Mufasa snapped wide awake and followed Ahadi to the top of Pride Rock.

Mufasa scampered eargerly over to the edge and watched the sunrise. It was in that time of day when the lands seemed the most beautiful,and the two lions could feel the rock warming underneath their paws.

It was then that Ahadi began his lesson once he made sure Mufasa was paying attention.

''Everything the light touches is our kingdom.'' Ahadi said.

Mufasa looked around and was awed. ''That's just about everywhere...''

Ahadi went on. ''A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day the sun will set on my time here. It will rise with you as the new king.''

''All this will be mine?'' Mufasa asked,still awed.

''Yes,everything.''

Mufasa had plenty of questions about this,however. ''Do you think I'll be a good king?''

''Yes,if you remember this,'' Ahadi began, ''everything you see exists together in a delicate balance. To be a good king,you must understand that balance and respect all the creatures,for we are all connected in the great Circle Of Life.''

Before either one of them could say anything else...

''Mufasa! We've been looking for you!''

Mufasa looked behind him. It was Sarabi and Kuvo who had called for him.

''Why where you looking for me?'' Mufasa asked.

''When we got up this morning we noticed you were gone,'' Kuvo said.

''Oh,my dad was just bringing me out here to talk about being King,'' Mufasa explained.

''Are you two done?'' Sarabi asked.

''Are we Dad?'' Mufasa asked Ahadi.

''I suppose,'' Ahadi said.

''So...can we go out and play on the grasslands now?'' Kuvo asked.

''Yes,you can,'' Ahadi said, ''but don't go beyond that babob tree.''

''Got it,'' Kuvo said.

''We won't be long,'' Mufasa said,then he,Kuvo and Sarabi scampered down the rock and out onto the plain.

* * *

After they had left Pride Rock Mufasa tried to outrun the other two cubs. It wasn't long before he reached the big mess of rocks near the babob tree where Rafiki lived. When the cubs played together,Rafiki would keep watch in his tree,thus Ahadi always reminded them to stay near that tree. 

Mufasa looked behind him and saw that Sarabi and Kuvo were catching up. He roared a playful little roar that sounded something like a cat meowing,then ran off,with his friends following him as fast as they could.

Mufasa climbed atop the rocks and darted over to one paticular ledge that looked somewhat like the top of Pride Rock. He stood there,scanning the horizion and doing that kitten-like roar,pretending that he was the Pridelands King.

He stopped this when he heard footsteps (pawsteps?) approaching. Surely it was Sarabi and Kuvo. When he turned to look he saw his guess was right. He roared again,and that chasing game they had been playing resumed.

But when they had finally made it to the largest of the rocks they were in for quite a shock. Out of seemingly nowhere,a swarthy hyena leapt at them,biting and spitting.

Mufasa,being the bravest of the three,leapt on the hyena's head,knocking him out.

''Come on!'' Mufasa said to Sarabi and Kuvo, ''Let's get ou of here before he wakes up!'' And with that they scrambled down the rocks.

''What was that hyena doing over here?'' Kuvo asked,panting.

''I don't know,'' Mufasa said,also panting, ''I thought that they were supposed to stay near the northern border.''

The Pridelands lions and the hyenas despised each other. At one time the hyenas were free to roam all of the kingdom,but when they got out of control,they were confined to a deserted,elephant bone-filled canyon near the northern border of the Pridelands. The lions were allowed to venture into the hyena's territory,but only when it was absolutely neccasary,as the hyenas would often chase them out rather violently.

At times the hyenas did not obey the rules and tried to sneak into the kingdom,but more often than not the King would furiously drive them away back to that desolate canyon whence they came.

It seemed that such an incident with a rebellious hyena had happened today,although Ahadi had not been there when it happened. But it seemed that Mufasa had done a fine job with making sure the hyena did not hurt him or his friends,and he was sure that the hyena would most likely return to the canyon in fear of an encounter with Ahadi.

Back on the grass once more,the cubs began to play again,having supposedly forgotten about the incident with the hyena.

* * *

The three of them had gottten quite carried away with their games and didn't return to Pride Rock until sunset. When they arrived,Ahadi,Uru and Kuvambi were waiting at the foot of Pride Rock,obviously worried about them. 

''Where have you been all this time?'' Kuvambi asked her cubs. ''Did you get lost?''

''No,'' Said Sarabi. ''We didn't go beyond the babob tree.''

''We just lost track of time,that's all.'' Kuvo said.

''Well,it's about time you to went to sleep,'' Kuvambi said,leading her cubs back to the cave.

''Awww...'' Kuvo groaned, ''I'm not tired!''

Kuvambi said nothing and her cubs were forced to obey her.

Uru headed back to the cave as well,but Ahadi kept Mufasa at his side.

''Uru,'' He said, ''Mufasa and I need to stay out here. I have another lesson to teach him.''

''Very well,'' Uru said,then entered the cave.

Mufasa sat on top of a rock,eager to hear this other lesson.

Finally Ahadi spoke. ''Mufasa...look at the stars.''

Mufasa looked up as one by one the stars began to appear.

Ahadi went on. ''The great Kings of the past look down on us from those stars.''

Mufasa's eyes grew wide. He was far too shocked to say anything else.

''So whenever you feel alone,'' Ahadi said, ''just remember that those Kings will always be there to guide you...and so will I.''

''I'll remember,'' Mufasa said softly.

* * *

That night in the cave,Mufasa found out about something else that left him in surprise. As he laid down to sleep,Uru had something to tell him. 

''Mufasa...'' She said quietly,so as not to wake up Kuvambi's cubs.

''What is it,Mom?'' Mufasa asked.

''You are going to have a little brother or sister very soon.''

* * *

A/N: Yup,Taka will be putting in his appearance in the next chapter...I told you that you wouldn't have to wait long! 

Also I'm sorry if the ''lessons'' were too similar to the scenes in the original Lion King...I couldn't think of anything else.

Until then,review me;flamers will be karate-chopped by Yumi,but constructive criticism is welcomed.

_**---Shaddie-chan**_


End file.
